Auron's second Story
by lastat-chan
Summary: This is about Auron's death and trip to Zanarkand all the way to the point when he and Sin brings Tidus to Spira. Enjoy.


**_This is my first FFX story so please a little civil with your reviews. This is all about Auron and his trip to Zanarkand. If you don't like character death and stuff please don't read, you have been warned. I'm basing this off the plot of FFX and before so…

* * *

_**

Story one:

The Story ends…

Auron's pov…

I was alone, funny how before all this I didn't mind the loneliness… Before I met Braska and Jecht. I sat alone in the café of Luca that day mulling over the past few events, at one time I found myself with the two people I considered best friends, now they were both gone. It was funny and yet a little sad. I missed their company, at least one of them could've survived, couldn't they?

I stood up and made up my mind, I was going to talk to Yunalesca, and I was going to ask questions. I made this journey alone, my memories of my two team mates stuck with me as if they were right there still, and not gone. Perhaps insanity was setting in? Yes, the insanity of a lonely man, a man who loved to be alone was lonely.

Mt. Gagazet was incredibly tough, I couldn't believe we had scaled this mountain just the three of us. Jecht going on and on about returning to Zanarkand, even if he wanted to beat Sin he had to see his scrawny son first. Braska just smiled the whole way even if he was approaching his doom, we both knew this was coming and it was easier to accept then than it is now. Perhaps it was easier to accept because he was still right there beside me, I don't know.

I heard the cry of the fayth as I approached that scar on the mountain it was horrifying, my body was battered from the monster encounters, my will to go on was becoming weaker. I knew I was going to die too, but I continued on, blood seeped down my body from gashes on my chest and arms. Perseverance for my questions to be answered kept me going on, my own insanity kept me alive. My story was going to end, but I must have my questions answered or become a fiend.

I could see Zanarkand from the peak; the cold winds blasted me and threw me down onto the cold snow that felt like daggers to my naked skin. I shivered and pushed myself up, the snow had become blood stained but I continued down the path, I then heard them…

"Come on we're almost there, hurry up!"

"Alright we're coming!"

"Auron hurry up, I don't want to remain up here forever!"

My steps became quicker and I hurried down the frozen path of death to get to the sacred ruins, the place of my death. Pyre flies buzzed about, I wonder if any summoners ever attempted to send them. I felt myself becoming light, no I couldn't die yet! Not yet, I continued to tell myself as I managed to walk down the broken path Sin, Spira, and Yevon… All became a blur as I began to loose consciousness.

My eyes opened slowly and I found myself slumped over against the huge dome, I was lightheaded but alive. I stood up and immediately used the last mega potion I had, I would need it to get past the obstacles here. As soon as I entered the dome I was ambushed by a few zombie monks, I was a little crestfallen to see a few of my brethren as the walking dead, but they were gone. I cut through them as fast as I could so I could get to the cloister of trials and then to Yunalesca. Monsters could smell the spilt blood on me they came for me like a fish to bait; I hacked and slashed my way through them getting a few nicks and cuts here and there. I managed my way to the cloister and stared at the white walls, the screen and the tiles on the floor, not reset since Jecht, Braska, and I were there. I continued on, my will driving me as if I were as soulless as those zombie monks I had cut down and put an end to.

I finally made it, the room where Yunalesca's husband's statue lay as if he were awaiting to be summoned, what a lie! A lie we told our future children and summoners, there was no final Aeon! A lie Yevon continued to tell to the public over and over again, I wondered if they even knew the truth at this point. Maester Mika must've known some of this… Who cared now? The calm was here, Sin was gone, and the two heroes who defeated Sin were forgotten in history.

"The calm has come… Why have you returned here?" as a sweet and cruelly cold voice. Lady Yunalesca turned to face me, she looked the same as everyone imagined her, she was a vision of loveliness and yet she was the heart of cruelty. "Sir Auron?"

"There must've been another way to beat sin?" I asked sternly, I had begged Braska and Jecht to reconsider their choice and asked them this very same question. Braska told me there was no other way…

"Didn't your summoner already answer that question?" she asked coldly as she turned from me. I was ready to draw my blade, Braska had answered my question, but I couldn't ask him again now could I?

"Please there must be another way!" I rushed at her. "You must know there must be..."

I was going to lay my hand on her but I felt a great power slam into me and throw me down the steep stairs, I felt my bones break, sharp pains shot through me and I continued my fall. Finally I landed on the ground, I couldn't move my legs and only one arm worked, and I knew I was done for.

"There is no other way! This is the way it is, now leave before I end your petty life!" she faded from my vision. I slowly crawled my way out of the chamber like a coward running from battle, my who body hurt as I tried to move. I screamed in pain as more bones that were barely fractured began to pop and break from the friction of my body being dragged on the ground. I made my way into the open dome and looked up at the pyre fly filled sky with glowing crystal stars; I was not going to make it to Mt. Gagazet.

I felt my body being lifted up; a giant bird like fiend had grabbed me and was going to eat me! I began to struggle and tried to stab it with my sword, my sword sadly dropped from my hand as the bird's talons gripped me tighter and a spasm of pain caused my weakened grip to release the heavy blade. I looked down at the sacred city once more and then saw we were heading towards the snow covered peaks of the mountain.

When I awoke we were just over the peak and heading down, my story was coming to an end here, I personally wished it had ended in the room where Jecht gave himself to save Spira, and no I was to be consumed by a fiend. I was saying my final regrets when my carrier became rigid, another bird fiend had begun to fight with it over me. The two birds attacked each other and in the confusion I was dropped, I felt my broken body plummet down to the earth, at least this was better than being eaten. I slammed into the snow, I was still alive but barely, I felt more bones splinter and break and the pain surged through my body, it was worse than Ifrit's hell fire. I kept myself conscious for I knew sleep now meant death, I managed with my broken arms to roll myself over, now both arms were broken and I was defenseless. I began to crawl down the slope, my breathing labored and my vision became obscured. By and by I began to accept death, and the more I thought of it the happier I was. I'd be with my friends again; at least that is what I had hopped. I made it down to the base of the mountain where the Ronso race usually were settled. I began to think of Braska again, his final request! I had in my sorrow and loneliness forgotten about his final request! To bring Yuna to besaide, how could I have forgotten this?

I felt my body being rolled onto its back and I opened my own good eye and saw a Ronso, he was a purple color and had half a horn, small for his race but I remembered him will. He had helped Braska and us before on the pilgrimage to Zanarkand, I knew these were my last breaths and I needed to make them count.

"Kimhari, take care of Yuna… bring her to Besaid," I said as my breaths became shallow and my vision began to fade. I could see enough as heard the Ronso say "yes" and then everything faded.

Story one part 2:

To Zanarkand.

My eyes opened, was I alive? I couldn't be I had died asking a Ronso to help Yuna. The sky was nice, it was full of stars, I felt tired here and felt my body floating down. Perhaps this is what death felt like. I opened my eyes and saw the more I descended the dimmer the stars became and lights began to shine. There were so many, I couldn't believe was I was seeing. Then I saw a figure I remembered well, it was Jecht! I didn't move, I lay there in a dead man's pose of my hands over my chest and my body stiff, Jecht merely smiled as I came closer to him.

"Hey buddy," he said to me as if he were just seeing me after a day. "Man, you were really beat up huh?"

I didn't reply, I think at this point I was to afraid too… perhaps to over joyed? I lay motionless as if this were all a weird dream and maybe I'd wake up in a bed some where. Jecht laughed and pat my chest, it felt real… This was no dream, what reality was this? Is it perhaps in death we end up in different realities. I finally got enough courage to open my mouth and reply.

"Jecht?" was all I could manage, my throat was dry and my voice cracked when I spoke. I lifted one hand and I felt Jecht take it in his as if he were helping me up, I landed on my feat and looked at Jecht as I normally would.

"Heh, Braska and I sacrificed ourselves for all of Spira including you and you couldn't even enjoy it?" laughed Jecht as he crossed his arms and threw his head back.

"Could you?" I asked coldly. "Where are we?"

"We're inside Sin bud," he said as he contained his laughter and looked at me dead in the face, I was horrified! I was inside sin? "What a way to go. You died because of grief and I became Sin… Funny ain't it?"

"We are dead," I muttered as it sunk in. "Why aren't we in the Farplane?"

"You were an unsent," said Jecht shaking his head and smiling at me in his usual cocky demeanor. "And I as the grand Summon became Sin in Yu Yevon's place once I defeated it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was an unsent… Why was I not a fiend by now? And more so Jecht was now Sin? This was all to much to sink in and I closed my eyes and attempted to let it all sink in. I opened them and continued to look at Jecht expecting him to laugh at me more and tell me how stupid I was to go and challenge Yunalesca; however, he did not.

"I need ya to do something for me," he said in a calm and serene voice which was odd for him. "I need you to watch over my kid, until I can bring him to Spira."

I then looked at him confused but then nodded, where else was I to go? If I went back to Spira I might become a fiend… Jecht smiled and waved me off and turned his back as he walked away.

"Its already been ten years… Yuna is a grown woman now, good job at getting her to Besaid. I guess that Ronso really liked you," he took a breath. "I hope my son is the same."

Then I became engulfed in a circle of light and I was thrown out of sin and onto a dock, my body wasn't broken anymore and I was alive… Wasn't I? I stood up and watched a boat start to sail away and I saw someone on it, it was Jecht! Was I still inside Sin? No, this world felt real… I turned away from the boat and saw a huge city before me, the buildings crowded together, the sun even though it shone on the city it seemed there was a constant shadow. I turned around and saw the ship disappear from the shore, and then I realized, this was the day Jecht was brought to Spira. This was Zanarkand; it was exactly as Jecht had explained it.

I let my eyes eat up the city, of course keeping a calm demeanor as I passed through the city and finally like as if it had been planted into my memory I arrived at a house. I approached with caution and knocked on the door; the door then opened and there was a small boy with light brown hair and large blue eyes, he was very skinny and small like Jecht described him.

"I'm a friend of Jecht's I said coolly," the little boy scowled at me and opened the door wider.

"Mom, one of dad's friends are here!" out and let me come in, a beautiful woman came walking out and smiled. The little kid walked behind her and looked at me as if I were about to attack them but I merely nodded.

"I'm sorry, my husband left a little while ago for training at sea," she said calmly. "Uhm. Who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Auron," I replied calmly and looked down at Jecht's child. He was the same age as Yuna was last time I saw her, he looked just like him, just smaller.

"Well Auron make yourself at home, Tidus go play," she said sweetly to her son as she ruffled the hair on his head and he nodded and ran off. I sat down on a chair and there and looked in amazement at all the machina that was around me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied calmly, then to cause my heart to leap I heard the sound of people running up to the house some of their cries were that of panic. Tidus came running back into the house and ran up to his mother and buried his head in the side of her leg; she bent down and looked at him.

"Mom, mom they say they lost transmission with dad's ship!" said Tidus almost as if he were between crying and laughing. Very odd for a child, but from what Jecht told us, Braska and I, that he and his kid didn't get along to well. Jecht's wife moved Tidus away and ran to the door to the crowd; I stood up and slowly walked over to Tidus who had begun to cry.

"You and Jecht don't get along well do you?" I asked and looked down at the little boy who was still tearing up.

"I'm glad the old coot is gone! I hope he stays gone!" He sobbed; I knew he was secretly lying; it didn't take a genius to figure this out. I looked down at him sympathetically and placed one hand on his shoulder. He then burst out into sobs and I shook my head, he was exactly as Jecht had described him as, but I couldn't be easy on him nor could I be too tough. I had to watch over him until he could be brought to Spira, whenever that was…

"Do you hate him that much?"

Story one: End.

* * *

**_Ok there are more stories after this one please review. Sorry if I was a bit out of character at points I tried, believe me this was harder to write than it looks, Also I might've spelt some names wrong. Ok, this is Vampire out. A bien tot._**


End file.
